Jeremiah Sleet
Jeremiah Sleet is the leader of the Miami Winter Court. Biography The inner-city ghettos of Miami have always been a breeding ground for crime. In many ways, it’s expected; one can’t grow up in an environment like that and not develop a heart as cold and hard as stone. Jeremiah Sleet — he has long since forgotten his original surname — was born into one such place. He doesn’t remember which neighborhood was his; maybe Overtown, maybe somewhere else. He ran with his first gang when he was 13, and by 16 had already earned a reputation as a good one to have on your side in a fight. In early ‘77, while Jeremiah’s gang was embroiled in a turf war with the Kings of the Glades, a rival crew, Jeremiah crossed paths with one of the Kings at a local cemetery where both had buried fallen gang members. The King was ready to rumble, but Jeremiah, cold and methodical, pulled a gun and shot the young man dead. On that night, snow fell for the first and only time in Miami. On that night, Jeremiah disappeared. Two months later, a man who might once have been Jeremiah dug his way out of a grave and fled into the night, where a Winter Court motley found him. When La Llorona died during the Liberty City riots, Jeremiah Sleet took over operations of the Winter Court. The Silent Arrow very likely owes its continued existence to his leadership and ability to unify the disparate courtiers of Winter. Sleet has watched for too long as the Court tried to earn its place in the freehold of Miami, only for courtiers to be ridiculed, pushed down, and hunted like animals when it amused the more powerful Courts. Let Spring and Autumn lick their wounds and nurse thoughts of vengeance, let Summer stick its collective neck out and draw the ire of the Others. Jeremiah will do what the Winter Court does best: disappear, survive, and wait. Let them all forget that the Silent Arrow even exists. When the Cousins come and carry them all away, then Winter will truly reign in the City of Endless Summer. Jeremiah is a blade-slender black man in his mid 40s, with close-cropped hair already faded to stark white and eyes so pale they look rheumy. He tends to dress stylishly but not ostentatiously, favoring shades of white and cream. In his fae mien, he resembles a days-dead corpse: ashen skin with a bluish undertone, blank, clouded eyes and a cold, clammy touch. A still, icy patch of cold hangs around him at all time, and colors seem to mute to gray in his presence. The bone and pewter crown of winter sits heavy on his head, and when he speaks, all other sound nearby seems muted as though by a heavy snowfall. He runs his crew with a firm, guiding hand and a ruthless pragmatism that befits the heart of Winter. Loyalty is tested frequently, and failing a test means a severe beating if the offender is lucky. Outright traitors (more to the cops rather than another Court), by order of Sleet himself, are never so much as touched by the Court of Sorrow’s enforcers. Invariably, before the next new moon, the traitor’s body is found frozen stiff, with a rictus of agonized horror etched forever on its face. On the other hand, Jeremiah Sleet looks after the loyal members of his Court as if they were family. The rest of the Courts turned on them, he reasons, so all the Silent Arrow has to depend on is itself. Character Sheet Jeremiah Sleet, the Winter King Seeming: Darkling Kith: Gravewight Court: Winter Entitlements: None Mental Attributes: Intelligence 2, Wits 3, Resolve 4 Physical Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2 Social Attributes: Presence 3, Manipulation 2, Composure 2 Mental Skills: Investigation 3, Science (Pharmaceuticals) 2 Physical Skills: Athletics 3, Brawl 3, Firearms (Pistols) 3, Larceny (Breaking and Entering) 4, Stealth (Keeping Still) 2 Social Skills: Intimidation 3, Streetwise (Drug Gangs) 3, Subterfuge 2 Merits: Danger Sense 2, Fleet of Foot 3, Quick Draw 1, Allies (Criminals) 2, Contacts (Police, Longshoremen) 2, Mantle 3 Willpower: 6 Clarity: 4 Virtue: Temperance Vice: Greed Initiative: 5 Defense: 3 Speed: 14 Health: 7 Wyrd: 3 Glamour/per Turn: 12/3 Contracts: Mirror 2; Smoke 2; Darkness 2; Fleeting Winter 2, Eternal Winter 3; Goblin Contracts — Shooter’s Bargain, Fair Entrance, Diviner’s Madness Pledges - The Motley Oath, Good Neighbors Pact (Grandfather Thunder) References *Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 342-343 Category:Darkling (CTL) Category:Gravewight (CTL) Category:Winter Court (CTL) Category:Changeling: The Lost characters